Lizzie
Lizzie is a character in Cars and Cars 2. She is the wife of the late Stanley and the oldest living resident of the town. ''Cars'' "When Lizzie first rolled into Radiator Springs in 1927, it was love at first sight -- love for the town and love for Stanley, the town founder. But she kept Stanley on the soft shoulder for months. Until one day, she realized that Stanley's vision for a new oasis in the desert had enraptured her, too. From that day on, the two became the inseparable heart and soul of the town.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Lizzie and Stanley eventually got married and remained together until Stanley died. Lizzie owns the Radiator Springs Curios shop. As Lightning McQueen helps bring Radiator Springs back to life, Lizzie is seen talking to the statue of her husband, saying, "Oh, Stanley, I wish you could see this.", implying that she still misses him. She seems to be a bit senile, as she asked Doc Hudson to have a look at a fellow on the TV who looked just like him, unaware that it was actually him. Lizzie first appears asleep outside her shop, apparently remaining that way even as Lightning McQueen trashes the town, and appears at his trial where she yells at him like everyone else. When Sally recommends that he be made to fix the damage he did to the main road, Lizzie declares that the only person strong enough to do so is Big Al, forgetting that he left 15 years ago. When Ramone tells her as much, she asks him "Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?", having of course forgotten that she brought him up in the first place. When Minny and Van stumble across the town, Lizzie slaps a bumper sticker on Van's rear as a little something to remember them by. She also delights in the smooth new section of road that Lightning McQueen makes during the night, telling Luigi as she rattles past him that it makes his place look like a dump. Luigi takes offense at first, calling her a "crazy old devil woman" but is forced to admit that she's right after taking a good look. After Lighting crashes into a cactus patch owing to misinterpreting Doc's advice, his mutterings cause Lizzie to remark that people will think him crazy if he keeps talking to himself. When he sarcastically thank her for the tip, she responds that he wasn't talking to him. When Lightning tries to tell them of Doc's secret past as The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, they laugh him off and Lizzie puts it down to feeling the heat owing to his red colour. She later shows him some of her curios, taking the opportunity to slap some stickers on his behind, and was supposed to switch on the music at a specific time for Sally's benefit, but Red does it when she predictably forgets. The cheeky old lady then cuts in on Lightning and Sally and drags the former off for a cruise, though he slips away from her whilst she's reminiscing about her first drive with Stanley. Lizzie doesn't seem to mind too much, remarking wistfully to the statue of her late husband that she wishes he could see the town so happy after so long. Sadly, the happy atmosphere is shattered when the press arrive and cart Lightning off after having been tipped off by Doc, leaving Lizzie and her friends devastated at his loss. She stays behind with Sally and Red while the others go to California to support Lightning, where she yells for Doc to "come have a look at this fellow on the radio" who looks just like him (it was) and fondly remarks "That's my hot rod" when Lightning forgoes the Piston Cup to help the injured King across the line. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' She appears in the short film where Mater tries to scare her while she's sleeping, but she never wakes up and continues sleeping. She then gathers around Flo's V8 Cafe to hear the story of the Ghostlight. Lizzie and the rest of the cars later appear at the end watching Mater being scared to death, and when Sheriff explains to Mater it wasn't real. ''Cars 2'' "Lizzie is a Radiator Springs original. She's a little old lady, but still an active businesswoman who uses her moxie to sell bumper stuckers, mud flaps, and other Route 66 memorabilia from her curio shop. She's as feisty as she is brash. Lizzie's unswerving frankness and offbeat comments keep the townsfolk and tourists on their toes, even though she has no idea what she's just said."http://disney.go.com/cars/#/characters/lizzie/bio Lizzie returns as a minor character in the sequel. She greets Lightning McQueen when he comes back to Radiator Springs, but didn't even know that he was gone all this time. Strangely, she doesn't see him off at the airport. At the end while Mater is telling a story she talks with Mack, about how crazy Holley is for keeping a dent. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' Lizzie first appears in Time Travel Mater, when Lightning questions Mater about how Lizzie and Stanley met. He then tells the story of how the two met. When they travel into the year of 1927, they watch Stanley's eyes focus on the new car in town, Lizzie. Mater helps her when she breaks down, however when she sees Lightning, she appears to fall in love with him. Mater realizes that if Lizzie and Lightning get together, Stanley will leave and Radiator Springs will never exist. It's then revealed that Lizzie had her eye on Stanley the entire time; the two meet and they fall in love. Lightning and Mater then travel to the time of their wedding and Mater finishes the story. On the day of her wedding she appeared to be painted white to resemble the typical bride. When they return to the present, Lightning says there's no such thing as time travel, and then Lizzie appears and thanks Lightning for introducing her to Stanley and the opposite. ''Cars 3'' Lizzie is set to return in Cars 3.Disney-Pixar ‘Cars 3’ Key Cast and Characters Roll Out Lizzie first appears in Radiator Springs after Lightning is recuperating from his crash where she sees him off as he prepares to leave for training, telling him to go kick the new rookie racers "in the trunk" and wishing him good luck in college, which she thinks he's leaving for. She watches the final race on TV with Red and Sheriff and cheers for Cruz when she takes the win from Jackson Storm. Lizzie makes a final appearance in the credits, where she is seen training on the treadmills and the wind tunnel in the Rusteze Training Centre. Trivia *Lizzie appears in Cars Mater-National giving stickers to Lightning after completing certain tasks. *Lizzie is a 1923 Ford Model T 2-door sedan. *Her name comes from the fact that the Ford Model T's nickname was the "Tin Lizzie." *Lizzie is one of the oldest cars in the movie. *Lizzie spoke 2 lines in Cars 2, just like Mack. *For some reason, Lizzie and Mack are the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs that did not participate in the final battle against the Lemons in England at the end of the sequel. Also, she and Mack are the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs who didn't come to England. Fillmore also does not participate in the London battle, probably because he is a pacifist. *In Cars Land, there is a picture of Lizzie and Stanley getting married shown. *Lizzie unsurprisingly is not a playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game, probably due to her old age. Gallery Lizzie3.jpg lizzieheader.jpg|Lizzie in Radiator Springs LZZL.jpg|Lizzie Diecast CFLZZ1.jpg Cars toon time traveler h.jpg|Lizzie and Stanley in 1927 (from Time Travel Mater) Die-cast Desert-lizzie.jpeg|Lizzie's die-cast Quotes From Cars From Cars 2 From Time Travel Mater From Cars 3 References pt:Lizzie pt-br:Lizzie ru:Лиззи Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters